


Working Out the Kinks-- Destiel One-Shot

by crazyassCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassCas/pseuds/crazyassCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns to the bunker after a food run and is quite shocked at what he hears coming from Dean's room.<br/>Quick Destiel drabble. *slight UST*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out the Kinks-- Destiel One-Shot

Sam set the fast food bag and Dean's keys down on the table, looking around the bunker. He didn't see his brother or Cas anywhere. He reached into the bag and pulled out a french fry, biting it in half. "Mmm." He tossed the other half into his mouth and started walking towards his room.

 _"OW!"_ he heard from down the hallway. Concerned, he quickened his pace a little bit. He neared Dean's door and heard from inside, "Way too hard, Cas." He froze, leaning towards the door and pressing his ear up against the wood.

"How is this, Dean?" came Cas' voice.

Dean groaned. "That's much better."

Sam raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was going on in there?

"Ohh, yeah, right there. That's the spot. Really work it," Dean grunted.

"You are very tense, Dean. You should let me loosen you up more often," Cas said.

"I just might take you up on that," Dean mumbled, muffled. "I had no idea you were so good at this."

"Ahhhhhhhh." The bed began to squeak in quick succession. _Squeak, squeak, squeak..._

Sam's jaw dropped in disbelief. Was he really hearing this right now?

"A little harder-" Dean inhaled sharply. "There ya go."

Sam had to smack his hand over his mouth to keep himself from letting out a strangled squeal.

The squeaking stopped and he heard Dean let out a long groan. "That was fucking amazing, Cas."

"I am glad you thought so, Dean," Cas said proudly.

Sam heard footsteps and he ran back to the table where he had left the food, sitting down.

Soon Dean and Cas emerged, Dean stretching his arms up above his head and yawning. "Hey, when did you get back?" Dean asked.

"I just walked in," Sam said quickly, laughing nervously.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Sam said.

" _Ooookay_ ," Dean said, sitting down at the table and peering into the bag. "Man, you gotta let Cas use his magic fingers on you. That mojo is a godsend, I swear."

"Well, yes, my powers do come from-"

Sam cut Cas off, blurting out, "I'm sorry, _what?!_ "

Dean stared at him. "What do you mean what?"

Sam just stared back, with a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look.

Dean's face fell. "Oh my god, _seriously_ Sam? I was talking about a back massage, ya perv. Cas just worked all my knots out, feels great." He sat up straight and rolled his shoulders.

Sam stared blankly for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, squinting.

"I- I heard you guys," Sam started. "I thought you guys were fucking."

" _What?!_ What the hell is wrong with you, Sam?" Dean snapped, his face turning red. He turned to Cas. "Do you believe this shit?"

Cas looked down at the floor. "I suppose our conversation could have been construed that way."

Sam scoffed. "No, it _definitely_ sounded like you were fucking."

"Oh, whatever," Dean said, waving his hand dismissively. "Why were you listening anyway, perv? Don't you have porn on your computer?" He reached over and slid the fast food bag over towards him. "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [if you would like to re-blog on tumblr](http://casorderspizza.tumblr.com/post/146316747129/working-out-the-kinks-destiel-drabble)


End file.
